Fairy Tail: END's Awakening
by Sailor Pickles
Summary: What would of happen if E.N.D was fully awakened? An alternate ending to hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail where more scars will be left, more blood will be spilled and more people will be lost. Will there still be a Happy E.N.D when its all over? A special for the ending of Fairy Tail after its 11 year run, thank you Hiro and crew.
1. END

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **Rating** : T

 **Author's** **note** : So I've had some of this story written up for quite a while now and never finished it. It was my interpretation of what was going to happen with E.N.D but as you know if you finished the manga nothing really happened in the end. So I decided to jump back on with this and make an alternate ending type story where E.N.D has a much bigger role because I felt like he was pushed aside and didn't contribute to the story enough. I was thinking about linking it up with the end of the manga and maybe doing a generation arc afterwards if people are interested I don't know, let me know if you want that. Forgive me if I don't update often I find it hard to make time because of personal reasons but just know I will eventually update all my stories so I apologise in advance. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

His once beautiful smile became a menacing grin, his words harsh and cold, and his body was demonic. I was on the ground looking up at him with fear, my body frozen in place. He peered over me and laughed at my pitiful display, my head said to run but my heart refused to leave him. I had to stop him but I had to save him too, was it even possible?

"LUCY!" My thoughts were distributed by the voice screaming out. I refocused and felt hot claw like hands wrap around my neck. I was lifted up to see his face that was scaly and rough, his dark eyes burned holes into mine.

"LUCY!" The voice yelled out again, I turned to look over my shoulder to find Happy as he tried to fly over to me despite his injuries. He was crying as he reached out to me, fearful. The grip around my neck grew tighter and I swung my head back. The demon eyed me and looked down along my body then moved closer and took in every feature of my face. He leaned back and laughed, I felt sweat trickle down my cheek.

"Really, this is the girl that means so much to you? She's nothing more than a weak human, how disappointing Natsu I expected better." The demon known as E.N.D looked away from me before a great big, sharp teeth grin spread across his face.

"You know what would be amusing, making you watch this girl suffer!" E.N.D's grip tightened again and I really began to choke.

"No, NO! Don't you dare hurt her!" Natsu growled, banging on the walls of his own mind hoping to break through to save the one thing he wanted to protect the most. He couldn't stand to watch me die again, or come close.

"Hahaha, lets have some fun." E.N.D threw me to the side and kicked me in the stomach. I coughed, my blood splattered on the ground. I tried up but before I could get away he kicked me again and again hysterically laughing. I managed to roll over and push myself up onto my knees, my body  
was trembling and I started tearing up.

"Aw, look how scared she is I think It's time to kick it up a notch!" E.N.D took a step back, I watched as the air spun around him and he became a blazing ball of fire. I fell on my butt and slid backwards, grasping the dirt and rocks beneath my hands. Small paws grabbed me and picked me up off the ground, I was relieved to find a blue cat.

"H-Happy." I muttered as he pulled me further away.

"Aye.." Happy's voice was quiet, he sounded as tied as I felt. We turned our attention back to E.N.D, the fire he created had become over 4 stories high. His body had disappeared from sight but a large dark shadow began to form in the flames.

In moments the flame vanished and what was left was a colossal dragon. It roared, the ground trembled and what was left of buildings fell. Around us was an continuous wind, my hair was messy blowing left right and centre.

I shrugged off Happys paws on my shoulders and ran for the dragon.

"LUCY NO!" Happy grabbed me again, but I resisted.

"Happy let go!" Happy buried his face into my back, his claws clutched me tighter.

"Please. I can't lose you too.." Happy sobbed, I patted his head.

"Don't worry you won't." I smiled, but I wasn't too sure that was true.

Happy let go and made me promise to be careful, I did. I made my way to E.N.D and stopped just in front, fear struck, my legs felt weak. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled out to the dragon slayer.

"NATSUUUUU!" My called echoed but went unanswered.

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME IN THERE!" He can't give up, I won't let him! "PLEASE! EVERYONE'S WAITING FOR YOU, YOUR FAMILY NEEDS YOU, I NEED YOU!"

I started crying more, I didn't want him to leave me alone again. I needed him to stay with me and what about all our friends? Natsu is such a big part of Fairy Tail and has done so much for everyone in the guild and out of it. What will it be like if he were gone?

Snapped out of my thoughts I saw E.N.D start to take a swipe at me, I spun around and ran but not fast enough as I felt claws run down my back. Happy stared in shock when I let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground.

"LUUUCY!" Happy flew over to me in desperation, he gasped and put his paws over his mouth as he look at my lifeless body.

I opened my eyes and screamed in pain when I tried to get up. I sneered in disgust feeling like my body was covered in some liquid, horrified I realized that I was laying in a pool of my own blood. I fainted at the sight and the pain in my back, Happy tried to wake me up with no luck.

"So Natsu, what do you think of that? Do you think she's dead yet?"

Natsu clenched his fists, his body heating up with hot rage.

"Damn it.. N-no, Lucy.. YOU ASSHOLE!" Natsu continued to fight inside himself desperate to regain control, tears of anger and sadness rolled down his face.

He failed her, again, he couldn't protect her...


	2. The Answer

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **Rat** **ing** : T

 **Author's note** : Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for the wait and sorry its so short I literally wrote this in two hours late last night and decided to just get the explanation in this chapter out of the way even if it doesn't make much sense. When I'm tired I tend to let my hand take the wheel and I don't really think through what I'm typing if that makes any sense but I'm also at my most creative point as well which is weird but whatever. I'll probably edit it later to try and make it easier to understand what I was going for. I hope you enjoy anyway and the Nalu angst is coming up soon so be ready to have your heart ripped out and stomped on, your welcome. :)

 **Comments** :

 _Gruvia and Nalu 4 life -_ Yep basically, so I decided to share my suffering with all of you. :)

 _tolu ogunyemi -_ Thank you so much!

 _Mary Chou -_ Yes, SUFFER AND FELL MY EXTREME WRA- *cough* sorry about that don't know what came over me, is this what happens when a creator airs a new episode or release a new chapter that makes the fans freak out? Evil little things aren't they?

* * *

Explosions, screams and the roar of a dragon was what I woke up to. I could hear so many things around me that it was hard to register what was happening. My whole body ached and with so much noise it was difficult to think.

"Ugh. Where, am I?" I manage to get out hoping to find myself with someone, lucky Happy was still with me.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you're okay!" Sobbed Happy as he flew into my chest. "I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"But, what happened after I passed out?" I asked as I looked around, we were in one of the broken down buildings and I found that my wound was wrapped as well.

"I didn't know what to do so I picked you up a flew as fast as I could and hid in this house." Happy explained, still clinging to me tightly. "When I was sure he wasn't after us I went looking for medical supplies and did my best to patch up your wound."

I squeezed the blue fluff that sat in my arms, feeling so thankful that he was here with me. He squeezed back, claws digging in but I didn't care because I wouldn't even be here without him.

For a while we just sat there in silence, holding each other, neither of us had the mental or physical capacity to stand up and do something. At the same time I was trying to think of a way to save Natsu, there just had to be something that could be done. Then Happy finally spoke.

"Lucy, w-what are we going t-to do?" His voice trembled, I patted his head in response.

Then it hit me, something my mother had told me about as a child.

The One Magic.

The one thing that could possibly stop and save Natsu. My mother had told me that one day I may need to call on this power, but only at a time when everything seems lost. Truth be told I had known nothing about it besides the fact it existed up in till I joined the guild, even then I had attempted to research it but found little on the subject.

It had been thought by many to be the original source of all magic, but by others, nothing more than a concept. Some even said it to be darkness itself, yet people like my mother believed it to be love.

Love. Perhaps all these people, all these wizards and magic users who were seeking the One Magic were missing the key component, LOVE!

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed, scaring Happy half to death. "THAT'S IT HAPPY I FIGURED IT OUT!"

I jumped up ignoring the pain in my side, smiling like an idiot and threw Happy into the air.

After that all the pieces just seemed to fit. How the First died from Zerefs kiss, how she broke the curse on the both on them.

It all makes sense now, it's not just a concept and its nether darkness nor love. ITS BOTH! It's all depended on your own perspective, Zeref used it out of the darkness that was consuming his heart and Mavis used her love for him in her own. Yet both balanced out with the darkness and love tucked away in the other which is how it was able to destroy curses. For them the process is easily explained through the yin and yang theory.

"Come on Happy, I know what to do." I said confidently beginning to stand up.

"Lucy, are you sure you know what you're doing." Asked Happy nervously, flying from my arms to look me in the eye. I turned away and walked towards the door.

"No, but I'm going to try, I have to. Not only for Natsu, but for all our friends and for our home!" I swung back round to face Happy. "And I swear on my life that I won't give up on them, come on Happy!"


End file.
